Marshall
'First Name' Marshall 'Last Name' Not given one 'IMVU Name' CaptainPuertoRico 'Nicknames' Weapon I 'Age' Born Ark 21 - Designed to look 18 years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'0 'Weight' 215lbs 'Blood type' Hybrid Knight-Assassin Blood 'Behaviour/Personality' *Cocky *Douchebag *Egotistical *Brash *Arrogant *An overall Asshole Apperance Marshall8.jpg Marshall4.jpg Marshall3.jpg Marshall7.jpg Voice Madara Uchiha Allignment A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'What district do you live in?' The Order's Personal Labs in District Two ' 'Relationship Single 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' Assassin for The Knights of The Order 'Fighting Style' The Way Of The Brotherhood The Brotherhood were always considered a One Man Army because they could put down an entire crowd of enemies with just their chi fighting style. It is well known that The Brotherhood will always fight with their weapons but in those situations that call for the bare fist, The Brotherhood had a weapon for that. Chi is not taught to be an extensive part of the body for an Assassin. Chi gives off a radiant aura around your body for Chi users to visually see from an distance. Chi is something that the Assassins tend to stay away from while on a job. That is why the Eagle Mode is so powerful for the assassin and indeed helpful. The levels of the Brotherhood Fighting Style is broken up into two levels. Level one is the level of Chi used that does not give off a radiance. Because Assassins in the Brotherhood do not use Chi for much else other than fighting, they are able to reach power without having to actually give up a lot of energy. WThe effects of this level are very effective in a state of battle. In this level, the user can focus chi into the fighting points of a body (fists, feet, elbows, knees, etc.) and increase the effectiveness of their attack. A punch that can seem normal can carry a destructive form to crush through a concrete wall. (Depending on the user) This effect can be brought about by the user at anytime during a bout. But because of The Brotherhood being so proud in weaponry rather than using their bare fists, this may not be used. But then again, that choice depends all on the user. The effects of the fighting style also reach to the supportive defense in many ways. A user can enhance their skin and bone structure to be harder than a normal humans to take hard impacts but of course, this is very limited. A user won't be going around and trying to use his arm as a shield against a Vibranium Blade or such of that extent. Another helpful supportive ability is that a small speed increase can be gained from utilizing the chi effect on the body. The second and most powerful level of this fighting style is when the users fighting point (Fist, feet, elbows, knees, etc.) become encoated with a form of Chi. This pushes the strength of the attack with the ability to pierce through even the strongest of metals. But because of the chi forming around the fighting point, the Assassin's chi can be sensed or seen by other Chi Users. This level of the fighting style has rarely ever been used in the history of The Brotherhood. This has amazing destructive power and can continue to grow depending on the user. While in this level of Chi, the Assassin no longer cares about keeping his cover and will utilize every aspect of his Chi. This state allows him to form a coat of hardened chi around a body part like his arm or his entire body and create a Chi Armour. This holds the ability to hold off the effects of weak to high medium metal weapons. The speed increase is also a lot higher than in the first level. While in the first level, the assassin is still trying to keep his Chi down but in the second level, the Assassin can unleash all the speed his body can deliver 'Chi Base' (Optional) Brotherhood DNA Chi Base: Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Knights Of The Order DNA Chi Base: Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Psionic Capabilities While the cells of the Hybrid's body produce a certain energy manifestation, the cells of his brain produce a different, more potent manifestation. Through concentration, he is able to project a field of psionic force which she can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc. The complexity of the shape is limited by his ability to imagine (mentally visualize) a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus. The size of a given psionic force projection is also limited by his ability to imagine. The smallest force projection she can visualize (and maintain the visualization) is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection she can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. he can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, he could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness she can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. She can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Marshall's force fields can also prevented telekinesis from passing through them. He can turn the energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. having mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Since his power is an extension of his mind and body, the Hybrid is affected by inertial forces acting upon his projections. Thus if a car traveling at 60 miles per hour hit a wall of her force that was 6 inches thick, unless she generated a bracing shape against a sufficiently sturdy object, she would be affected as though she were hit by the car directly. The Hybrid is able to control the surface of the fields rigidity to a certain extent. he can cause the surface of the field to be very hard, depending on its thickness (steel-like at about 2.5 feet), or as resilient as foam rubber. By making the field more resilient he is able to absorb more of the inertia of impacts within the field without having them transmitted to his body. he is also, through training, able to alter the shapes he creates while utilizing those shapes, often to absorb or deflect the force of impacts. When he creates objects of fields that are at the limit of her ability to mentally visualize, they tend to be resilient rather than rigid. As he has grown in the use of her powers. Master Assassin DNA The possessor of this skill is capable of performing the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. The user has heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. The user can track others down easily via various means, ranging from scents to footprints. With enough experience, the user can follow tracks that are days or even weeks old. Some users may be able to reconstruct what has happened by sniffing around the area they are searching. The user can sense nearing danger. Can sense unwanted or hectic events. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. The user is capable of hiding numerous weaponry item, weapon or object even weapons that have much bigger than their body. With talents such as this the user is skilled with using any of the hidden weapons. The weapon are often hidden within a very small item at times and may not appear to heavy for the user to carry. The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.. This is a special trait learned throught The Brotherhood. Throughout their years of training and constant battle, The Brotherhood was actually able to create a special technique through the use of Chi that allows the Master Assassin to gain a sixth sense. To give you a better explanation, Dom's vision becomes black and white. But his ears pick up the essence of the people around him. A target or people that are of evil heart come up with a red like aura. This makes it easier for him to find a target even behind walls. His ears pick up on their heartbeat, even if they are yards apart. Those of allied nature or of good heart will come up with a bright blue aura. These are the people he avoids, unless they are the target. It also helps Dom predict the next movement of the target as it slows his vision down to actually slowly process what is going on. The human eye is like a camera, as a metaphor, a normal person will see things at maybe 60 frames per second. This means that the motions of people are at normal speed and can't really be broken down slowly. But while in Eagle Mode, Dom's eyes become able to see things at 1200 frames per second. This may seem like a big difference, but in reality all it does is slow down the way things look to him and this allows him to be more accurate and increasingly more deadly. The Eagle Mode does not take much of his Chi but over time if he holds it for too long, it will drain his Chi. But throughout a day, Dom can activate this at anytime without a charge. In this mode, he is able to dodge linear attacks like bullet fire rather easily if he sees the weapon itself. Combos The All American Reject Marshall Combo.gif Hyper Beam Marshallcombo2.gif Transportation SilverSurfer.jpg SilverSurfer2.jpg SilverSurfer3.jpg SilverSurfer4.jpg Marshall's form of transportation if a Psionic surfboard design construct. Using his mind to create the initial design of the board, Marshall is able to use the construct to push him forward into the skies. Similar to other constructs that he creates, he is able to create the forward push motion with just his imagination. The max speed that this board can reach is undetermined, going as fast as Marshall's mind can will it to go. The board itself can also be used for a defensive and offensive weapon in situations where Marshall needs it. Allies/Enemies 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:The Brotherhood Category:The Order Category:Blood Is Not Thicker Than Water Category:Gen 3